<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【罗柯】没想到标题的pwp by Liny1206</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22826521">【罗柯】没想到标题的pwp</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liny1206/pseuds/Liny1206'>Liny1206</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:54:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,753</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22826521</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liny1206/pseuds/Liny1206</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>⚠️NTR(？<br/>⚠️强迫(？</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>罗柯</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【罗柯】没想到标题的pwp</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>罗发病得很突然。</p><p>这可愁坏了柯拉松。他们在郊外的破旧小屋安身，离在城镇的医院很远，夜晚的荒野小路到处是危险。况且他清楚那些看铂铅病患者就像看怪物的医生根本没有靠得住的。柯拉松盯着男孩被病痛折磨得紧皱起的眉心，伸手去拨开罗被汗水浸湿而粘在额上的发。男孩浅浅地呻吟了一声，朦朦胧胧地睁开眼睛看着柯拉松。他喘着气，捏住柯拉松的手指，声音轻得就像一缕烟。<br/>“柯拉先生...怎么了？您还没有休息吗？”<br/>“罗...我们明天就可以到米尼翁，你的病就快有救了。”<br/>柯拉松笑了笑，他答非所问。刚刚手指抚过男孩额头时所感触到的温度，已经算是清楚告诉了他罗正在遭受怎样的折磨。或许一块冰凉的湿毛巾就可以让罗好受一点。柯拉松有点内疚，在罗吃下手术果实之前自己能做的只有这些吗？<br/>“好孩子。”柯拉松轻轻拍了拍罗的后背，小声地哄他，“快睡吧。”</p><p> </p><p>柯拉松蹲在小屋门口长青苔的台阶上拧着毛巾，他刚刚摔了一跤，脑袋到现在还有点昏。罗高烧不断，所以额头上的毛巾也一直在换。半夜的郊外并不算安静，不远处的树林里不断有猫头鹰的咕咕声和小虫窸窣。除了没人以外，还算热闹。<br/>所以，有人出现在柯拉松面前时他吓了一跳。柯拉松也不清楚对方是什么时候站在他面前的，那人带着一顶毛绒绒的鸭舌帽，他把帽子压得很低，就算在明亮的月光下也看不清脸。但的确是个青年人的样子，他还有把长的过分的刀抱在怀里。或许是半夜经过这里的奇怪旅人，柯拉松抬头看了眼，也没怎么理会这个怪人，准备起身进屋去忙更要紧的事。<br/>怪人在他起身的同时也踏上了台阶，他伸手用力把柯拉松往门内一推。柯拉松摔了个踉跄，还没来得及站稳冲那家伙发脾气。怪人扑过去把他压制在离罗不远的屋子的另一角。柯拉松似乎没法挣脱，那把刀死死地卡在两人中间，好像它本来就和这房子一体似的。红色的刀穗垂下，捎的柯拉松的脸有点痒。<br/>“听着...”，柯拉松压低声音试图警告那人，他想不通。应该不会有什么打劫的强盗看上他这种身高快三米的强壮大块头，柯拉松很生气，抓上怪人的肩膀试图推开他。“打劫我不是什么明知的选择。如果你不想等下一瘸一拐地离开，就赶快滚。”<br/>怪人动也不动，没有一点反应。就像柯拉松没说过那些话也没有推过他一样。就这样僵持了好久，那个怪人才发着颤握住了柯拉松的手。拇指顺着浸过水的湿漉漉的掌心划到指缝，再捧起那只手放到自己脸上。他轻轻的蹭柯拉松湿润而温暖的掌心。终于说了第一句话，<br/>“柯拉先生...”<br/>柯拉松只觉得一阵寒颤，甩开手后感觉头上冷汗直冒。他不记得自己和这人有什么交集，就算在家族里也不曾见过这家伙。可对方却和他很熟的样子，喊他的声音就像找到主人的小狗一样，呜呜咽咽的。<br/>“柯拉先生，怎么了吗…？是不是又摔倒了？”<br/>睡在不远处的罗被惊醒，他揉了揉眼，忍着全身的疼痛支起胳膊往角落看。那儿背光，罗看不清楚。只能垂眼轻声去喊，“柯拉先生？”<br/>柯拉松这才想起还没有用能力屏蔽这块的声音，他马上提起声音，用平时和罗交谈时的轻快语调跟罗解释<br/>“是摔跤了，我总是这么笨手笨脚的...不用管…！”<br/>柯拉松的手腕被握住，怪人将膝盖顶进柯拉松的双腿间，凑过去亲吻他。猝不及防地，柯拉松睁大了眼睛，他条件反射般挣扎，可手腕处却怎么也用不上劲。就算是再不怎么灵光的脑袋也意识到了——对方比他强。<br/>怪人一下一下地吻着柯拉松的嘴唇，柯拉松已经懵了，这一切太荒唐了，他觉得自己的脑袋被搅成了浆糊。趁着还发愣的当头，怪人的舌尖已经钻进齿间的缝隙，往他口腔深处探。<br/>柯拉松被这样亲吻还是第一次，以前在海军学校时他也不是没谈过恋爱，但他和姑娘接吻时总是紧张得不愿意张开嘴。顽固的像块石头。“罗西南迪真无趣”，姑娘觉得扫兴，就这样结束了柯拉松的初恋。在唐吉诃德家族卧底的时候更是没有谈过恋爱，那些人都说柯拉松又哑又喜欢揍小孩，一看就不是正常人。<br/>唇齿相抵发出啾啾地水声，舌尖带出的水渍染晕了柯拉松画得夸张的唇彩。正在柯拉松思考要不直接咬断这人舌头时，怪人结束了亲吻。他喘着气，继续小声喃喃地念叨叫人半懂不懂的话。<br/>“柯拉先生...我好想你。从那一天起我没有一天忘记过你...。”<br/>“听着，我根本就不认识你。”柯拉松盯着面前人，几乎要用眼神杀了他，“那边的孩子还等我救他，你最好赶紧滚开。”<br/>怪人把威胁完全抛在脑后。他抱住柯拉松，力道重得几乎让柯拉松窒息。他把耳朵贴在柯拉松的胸口，藏在帽沿阴影下的眼睛瞥过角落里被铂铅病折磨得瑟瑟发抖几乎晕厥的罗，“柯拉先生你...永远这么善良。是你保护了我。”<br/>柯拉松被怪人的话说得一头雾水，罗在不远的角落病痛的要死，等着一块凉毛巾缓解头痛。自己却只能被一个来路不明的青年用一把长刀困在角落猥亵。<br/>青年用膝盖磨蹭柯拉松还塌软的裆部，骨节分明的双手隔着衬衣揉弄结实丰满的胸肌。指缝几乎被乳肉占满，就像很早之前就熟悉过这身体一样。青年偏过头，手指触到受刺激而硬起的乳头，他张嘴含住，合着咕啾咕啾的水声吮吸，好像用力就能吸出乳汁。<br/>柯拉松被整得有点头疼，他不知道是因为摔到了头还是因为这个奇怪的人突然出现。他不是没想过要逃开，可是对上这个人就是使不上劲，就像是以前摸到的海楼石武器。“放开我...我必须过去。”柯拉松握住怪人的肩膀推搡，他眯起眼侧头看向罗，突然委屈得想哭，就连声音都在发抖。“再这样下去他...他会死的。”<br/>怪人沉默地继续手上的动作，划过腹部的双手解开了柯拉松的皮带，拉开内裤，他握住半勃起的阴茎，指节有技巧地上下活动。马眼慢慢渗出一两滴清液，顺着根体流到纹上字母的手指。怪人终于笑出声，笑得肩膀直抖。<br/>“你知道吗，柯拉先生。我一直想着和你做这种事。”怪人低着头，看着那根因快感不断颤动的阴茎，声音又低又沉。“肯定想不到吧，你一直照顾着，爱护着的小鬼对你居然有这种幻想。”<br/>然后他放开了那根东西，胳膊卡进柯拉松的膝盖下。继而用已经被弄湿的手指去顶藏在臀缝的穴口。柯拉松倒吸一口凉气，并没有听进青年刚刚说的什么，他咬紧下唇，眼睛还是盯着罗在的地方。他看不到罗的情况，罗在那里从刚才起就安静极了。如果不是偶尔能传到柯拉松耳边的微弱呼吸声，恐怕柯拉松会被吓得昏厥。<br/>骨节分明的两根手指在肠道内运动，肠道紧致干燥，并不是用来进行情事的地方。柯拉松衬衫散开的两粒扣子露出泛着粉红的皮肤，青年用舌头去舔，他感觉到那处皮肤正随着柯拉松的呼吸起伏。青年用指尖慢慢按压逐渐柔软湿滑的肠壁，在按到某处平滑，柯拉松从齿间泄出一声轻喘，但是他仍倔强地不扭头去看青年。<br/>“您有感觉了。”怪人说，声音听起来像感叹。等到肠道能容下更粗大的东西时才抽出手指，狭窄的入口就在别人的眼前打开了。怪人脱下裤子，把早就肿胀勃起的阴茎推进紧致的，不曾经人事的小洞里。<br/>柯拉松咬紧牙，马上又松开。他大口喘气，试图适应体内那根东西。青年在他身体里进入的不深不浅，一下两下都撞击在敏感区域。每一下撞击都像有电流从脊髓经过直击大脑，柯拉松恍惚间想起自己好像有打开能力。于是他就没有特别压抑地叫出了声。没几下柯拉松就被操得昏头昏脑的，他的目光不经意间瞥过青年人的脸，发现他正抬头看着自己。眼睛里亮晶晶的，像被主人重新找回的小狗。他呜咽地说出喊着柯拉松的名字，俯下身吻上柯拉松颤抖的皮肤。<br/>柯拉松不懂他为什么要哽咽地喊出自己的名字，就像他才是被欺负的那一个。柯拉松的指甲死死地抓着木质地板，直到身后人高潮后精液射在他里面，柯拉松的手指才卸了力气。</p><p> </p><p>第二天早上，柯拉松是在另一个角落被罗晃醒的。<br/>“柯拉先生”，罗扯了下柯拉松的脸颊，把人喊醒。“你说今早走的！”<br/>“早上好...罗。你退烧了？”柯拉松皱着眉扶腰坐起来。“昨天做了一个好奇怪的梦...”<br/>罗在他旁边蹲下，盯着柯拉松的脖子<br/>“或许不是梦呢。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>